


Destined Fate

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 8 Eight years later, Best Friends, Cheating, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Old friends Working Together, Rejection, Riku is a bad guy, Sadness, Strained Relationships, Unrequited Love, heartbroken, mentions of high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever been in love with someone for eight years? Well, in this case one person has, that person being, Roxas Leonhart, with an another teen named Sora Strife. Thus, began the endless love Roxas had for Sora as they meet again eight years later in the same working zone. That's when Roxas will realize that maybe fate had brought him there for a reason. Sora/Roxas, Sora/Riku</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Sora/Roxas
> 
> Past Sora/Riku
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Nothing on the first chapter, just mentions of boys love and guys kissing! Getting rejected, sadness, and mean hurtful things.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter,well... Part 1!
> 
> Read, and Give Kudos or Comments! If enjoyed!
> 
> .
> 
> Oh, whatever its in italic are thoughts!
> 
> .
> 
> .

Have you ever been in love with someone for eight years? Well, in this case one person has, that person being, Roxas Leonhart, with an another teen named Sora Strife.

The way Sora would smile at him so lovingly, the way he would laugh at Roxas' lame jokes. Sora, in Roxas' eyes, he was amazing, completely beautiful in every possible way. Sora's personality was unique, he would make others laugh and do whatever it takes to help a friend in need, sometimes putting others first. He was goofy and childlike that just made someone want to tease him to no end. Let's not forget the way he look with his beautiful brown locks that flown in different directions, or how tan his skin was when the sunlight would shine on him outside. Sora was perfect to Roxas.

No one ever stole Roxas' heart like Sora did.

Roxas met Sora in high school as freshman, both became fast friends. Having many things in common and gotten along so well. They could have been best friends if that position wasn't taken of course. But it was, by Riku, Sora's best friend since childhood.

Riku was the complete opposite of Sora, Roxas wondered how they were even friends to begin with. Riku was distant and private, never getting close to anyone that wasn't Sora, he would be in his own world reading a book. Never sparing a second glance on anyone. And when it came to looks Riku was beyond handsome, having shiny silver hair that flown down his shoulders, his skin being pale that easily revealed his eyes a unique aqua color that shine brightly when he was outside on sunny days. Riku was toned during high school since he was athletic and intelligent for a teen his age.

Roxas saw Riku as competition.

It all started when Roxas developed a crush on Sora, then slowly that crush turned into love. He couldn't control his blushing and the way his heart would thump loudly. The way he would tremble when Sora looked at him with his blue, bright orbs. And, oh god... his smile made Roxas just want to hug him and never let him go. It was simply too much to handle for Roxas.

So one day, after their school activities were over, Roxas decided to tell Sora the truth about his feelings. And he did confess to Sora saying 'I loved you ever since I met you... Will you go out with me?'. A little straight forward, yes, but that's how Roxas was.

Sadly, the brunette rejected Roxas saying that he was in love with Riku, and that they just started dating. Roxas was too late, but really... he never had a chance against them to begin with. They both loved each other from the beginning and been childhood friends, so Roxas wasn't much to Sora other than just another friend. Then Roxas realized that they even couldn't be friends anymore sadly...

But Roxas never gave up, he still loved the brunette deeply. Even as years passed by.

* * *

_Eight years later..._

Roxas was twenty-three years old now, he had just finished graduating college not too long ago. Quickly got a decent job at a business office that was only couple of blocks away. He was now beginning his life as an adult, living on his own and ready to go to work.

Waking up early so he can shower and hopefully have time to eat, he needed to arrive early at his job, after all. Hoping that it wasn't too stressful or overworking.

As he took a shower, he began to think about the past again... Lately, Roxas had been having dreams about high school, well, mostly about Sora.

"Its been eight fucking years and I still can't forget about him." Roxas muttered, his forehead resting on the cold tile of the shower wall as the warm water hit his back. It felt soothing.

"Maybe I'll forget about him this time." Roxas was fooling himself, he couldn't move on. In college, a couple of guys had hit on Roxas, but Roxas turned every one of them down. He just wasn't interested in anyone. Who could blame him?

Roxas turned off the water and got out of the shower, and then he began drying himself with a towel. He needed to hurry up since he was in the shower for a long time without realizing, he didn't want to end up thinking all day.

He grabbed his business suit, putting everything on but the coat. "I am not wearing this. I am not that old!" Roxas exclaimed to himself while glaring at the coat. He tossed the coat to the bed, and looked at the mirror in his bedroom. He tried fixing his collar on the white, long sleeve, dress shirt he was wearing. Once all set, Roxas grabbed his car keys and left to waste no time, skipping his breakfast.

Getting in his white Fusion car that may look weird but was money saving to Roxas, which was a bonus. He didn't remember if he locked the front door of his apartment, but no time to worry about that now. Right now getting to his job was more important! Roxas reversed the car from his driveway and left.

Once arriving at the building he will be working in, he parked his car in the parking lot then walked into the building. Roxas admired how the place looked modern and at the same time interesting. Roxas stopped walking when he met with an angry man in front of him. Roxas can already guess who was in front of him, his boss, Sephiroth, was already waiting for Roxas.

"You're two minutes late." Sephiroth stated, annoyed. Roxas was about to apologize, but stopped when Sephiroth told him what he was going to do. "You're going to be in charge of the paperwork, meaning that you'll read clients finance information and typed it into the company system. Since you're new someone will teach you and show you around till you can get the hang of it." Sephiroth finished, narrowing his eyes toward Roxas as to make himself clear.

"I'll do my very best." Roxas replied, trying his best to not show nervousness. His boss was scary and it freaked Roxas out.

"You better. Now, someone get me Strife." Sephiroth shouted loudly. Making workers that were passing by shriek in terror and run off to their offices.

 _Strife... That was Sora's last name_ , Roxas thought, eyes widened. _But it couldn't be him_ , he continued.

"Here, sir!" an older brunette chirped happily.

Roxas' eyes widen and his mouth close to gaping at the sight in front of him. It was Sora, his first love. He looked older and had gotten taller, but not close to Roxas' height, which was five foot ten, and Sora still had his cheerfulness in his tone. Roxas' heart began to beat fast just seeing his first love again. He never thought he would ever encounter Sora again. Is this fate?

"Strife, show Leonhart where his office is, and you're going to be teaching him what to do for the next few weeks till he finally knows what to do. Understood." he instructed coyly, pointing to Roxas.

Sora also looked surprised when he saw Roxas. Sora couldn't breathe for a second; he hadn't seen Roxas since high school. The person Sora saw in front of him wasn't the same boy he knew back then. No, Roxas grown and something felt different about him, not just what he was wearing. Roxas had no longer the cheeky grin he would give to Sora, this new Roxas looked gloomy. Sora saw that Roxas has grown taller than he remember, and was no longer skinny, he had lean build muscles. His blonde hair was no longer shiny but rather dull. Another thing that caught Sora's eye was that Roxas' eyes looked empty.

Something in Sora's heart was telling him to be happy and hug Roxas, but his mind was saying otherwise, to not get close to Roxas. Sora frowned, he didn't look happy by the expression he had on, seeing Roxas made him feel bitter. Though his heart felt differently.

"Understood." Sephiroth repeated, not liking the fact that his employee hasn't answered yet.

Suddenly Sora blinked, breaking his inner turmoil at hearing Sephiroth's warning tone. Sora nodded then said, "Understood, Sir." Sephiroth nodded then left Sora with Roxas.

The atmosphere felt heavy as none of them said a word to each other. But both had to suck it up and talk about work so Roxas can learn what to do. Just talking about the job, nothing else, but soon an awkward silence fell after that until Roxas decided to speak up.

"How have you been?" Roxas asked with a dry voice he didn't know he had, he wanted to start a conversation with Sora.

Sora ignored Roxas' question, "Follow me so I can show you your office." With that being said Sora started walking away, leaving behind a dumbfound Roxas.

 _Maybe he didn't hear me_ , Roxas wondered and repeated the question as he followed the direction Sora went. "How have you been?"

The brunette snarled. Why couldn't Roxas just stop talking to him?! "Good," Sora answered shortly, hoping Roxas would get the hint that he didn't want to speak to him. But that didn't stop Roxas from asking more questions.

"... So, how are you and Riku doing?" Roxas failed to notice the hint, or that fact that Sora was getting upset. Poor Roxas just wanted to know how Sora was doing.

Sora slightly tensed at the questioned. _Why is he asking about that?_ Sora thought bitterly. "Yeah... we're doing alright" he replied smiling, to show that he was beyond happy.

 _So there're still together_ , Roxas mentally frown as he saw Sora's bright smile. It hurt that it was about Sora's relationship with Riku. What did he expect? That they wouldn't be together. Once again Roxas was fooling himself.

As Roxas was about to ask another question, Sora interrupted when he halted in front of an office. "Here's your office, once you get settled down. I'll be back to help you," Sora left before Roxas could have a chance to say something.

"...Okay" Roxas whispered, he was a little hurt that Sora brush him off.

Even though its been eight years, Roxas stilled loved Sora and that was something that's not going to change anytime soon, especially if Sora was going to train him. Even Roxas failed to notice that his heart was beating the whole time he was with Sora, something that Roxas was trying to avoid. But Roxas couldn't help it, the sight of seeing his first love made Roxas remembered of old memories once again.

The blonde still remembered getting rejected by Sora on the day he confessed... it was hurtful. His heart was broken into a million pieces and to this day has not been repaired.

_...FLASHBACK..._

_Roxas was pacing nervously back and forth as he was waiting for Sora's arrival. Today was the day he was going to confessed to Sora, finally Roxas didn't have to bottle up his feelings anymore._

_He randomly called out Sora to come outside when school was over. Roxas finally had the courage to confess to Sora and hope for the best._

_Both teens were barely freshman in high school, both were also fifthteen and have been friends for close to a year. Everything seemed going well as friends, so Roxas thought that becoming Sora's boyfriend would be just as amazing._

_Roxas tried to fix his uniform that he was wearing by tucking his shirt, fixing his collar, and straightening his coat. He wanted to look perfect for Sora, he continue to fix his uniform even though there was nothing else to fix._

_Just as his nerves were starting to calm down Roxas saw Sora coming towards him. Roxas mentally panic and roamed his hand through his blonde spikes, still trying to fix himself up._

_Sora was confused why Roxas called him out, but nevertheless, Sora was happy to be there for Roxas. "Hey, Roxas, what's up?" Sora said smiling. There's that beautiful smile that Roxas fell in love with, it melted his heart._

_This was the moment, Roxas took a deep breath. He reached out, gripping Sora's tan fingers in his own, looking him dead in the eyes. Roxas could feel his heart pounding against his rib cage, his whole body going numb as he desperately tried to form a sentence._

_"S-Sora, I...I" Roxas could feel himself starting to trail off, but he wouldn't allow it. "Sora, there is something I been meaning to tell you for a while..." Roxas uttered out with confidence, his cheeks began to turn pink. His hands getting sweaty, hoping Sora wouldn't notice, because that would just be embarrassing._

_"I loved you, ever since I met you!" He forced out, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders as he did. Roxas could see this emotion swirling in the blue orbs of his beloved friend, who had yet to say anything. Roxas could feel his grip tighten on Sora's fingers, trying to utter what was truly on his mind._

_"Will...Will you go out with me?" After hearing that Sora pulled away, his blue eyes casting downward. His pink lips formed a frown as his smile disappeared from his face. His blue eyes cast in another direction, looking toward the white haired green eyed boy that was waiting for Sora._

_Roxas was hurt as Sora pulled away, but was more hurt when he saw what Sora was staring at, Riku. The blonde was confused, why was Riku here? Roxas also noticed the way Sora glance at Riku, and it wasn't a simple glance, no, it was a passionate glance._

_"I...I can't, you see... I love Riku, and well...we just started dating... I'm sorry.." Roxas could feel his breathing stop, his heart stopping altogether for that matter. He got rejected and heard that Sora is dating Riku now. Its like someone ripped his heart out and stomped on it._

_"Oh.. I'm happy for you, Sora. Well, we could still be friends right?" Roxas asked, the melancholy tone fading as he tried to save his friendship._

_"I...I don't think so Roxas." Sora stated as he looked away, saddened by what he was about to do. Why did Roxas have to confess?!_

_"What? why?" Roxas stammered, caught off guard, he never expected Sora to ever say that to him. He thought they will at least be friends even if he had gotten rejected. But Sora was making it clear that it won't happen._

_"Because... I'm with Riku. I love him, and I would have to tell him about this. Riku will not be happy about it, he would hesitate to trust me if I'm friends with you after this confession. And, I don't want that, I want Riku to trust me and make him happy." Sora looked directly at Roxas as he finished, he didn't want to break off their friendship. But Sora didn't want any problems with Riku._

_Roxas wanted to breakdown in tears, this was beginning to turn out to be the worst day for him. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and cry. "I understand.." Roxas smiled painfully as he continued, "I just wanted to tell you that I love you, you mean everything to me, Sora."_

_"Sorry, Roxas, I better go. Riku is waiting for me." With that, the brunette walked away, joining Riku as he hugged and kissed Sora. Riku had been Sora's childhood friend, and now...his current boyfriend._

_Roxas' heart shattered into tiny little pieces as he saw the sight of them being lovey dovey. Then Riku suddenly glared at Roxas angrily, probably already knowing the talk he and Sora had. Sora didn't have to tell Riku anything since he mostly figured it out, being crushed and his heart feeling heavy as Roxas walked away, rejected._

_'I'm not going to give up! I love him, and maybe not today, but he'll understand the error he's made...and then we'll finally have our shot.' Roxas thought determined, having hope for the best._

_But after the confession, Roxas tried every chance he can to talk to Sora, thinking that Sora didn't mean what he said about not being friends. Sadly, Sora was serious and Riku wasn't making it easy since he would always be next to Sora, and giving Roxas a death glare._

_And it was like that for the rest of the high school years, Sora avoiding him at all costs._

_At least Roxas was able to watch him from afar... at least._

_...END OF FLASHBACK..._

Roxas finally got back to reality as someone bumped into him causing both to fall onto the floor, tremendous stacks of papers flying around as the stranger dropped them.

"Oh No! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, and then I was in a hurry," the red-haired guy explained as he apologized, picking up the papers from the ground quickly. Not caring that he or Roxas fell down. Who was he?

Roxas groaned as he sat up, annoyed that this random guy just bumped into him like a sack of potatoes. He sighed when he saw that the mysterious stranger was struggling to get all the papers stack up. "No problem. Here let me help you." Roxas answered, helping the red-haired stranger. After a few minutes of helping him, the red-haired guy spoke up.

"Thanks a lot! Are you new?" he questioned curiously, not seeing Roxas before.

"Yeah I'm new." Roxas stated, getting the last couple of papers that were on the ground to handle them to the guy. "Where's your office?" the stranger questioned.

Roxas simply pointed to the office in front of him. _This guy talks a lot._

"Hey, you're next to me! Great, I'm Axel. Got it memorized!? What's your name?" Axel asked smiling, finally revealing his name to Roxas.

"I'm Roxas. Nice meeting you, Axel." Roxas reached out his hand to Axel's, who gladly shook hands with Roxas. The blonde was glad he at least made a new friend at work. At least he knows someone that will talk to him, unlike Sora...

Roxas then noticed something on Axel's left cheek, he had a green smudge. "Axel, there's something on your face?" Roxas pointed to Axel's left cheek.

"What?" Axel felt his cheek, feeling his foundation make up that he was wearing, smudged. Roxas freaked out thinking Axel was a robot or alien, since he started messing with his face! "What are-"

"Damn, my make-up must have smudged when I fell on the ground. Can you see the tattoo?" Axel questioned as he turn to the right so he can let Roxas see.

"You have a tattoo there!?" Roxas exclaimed surprised, finally being able to see the green tattoo as Axel turned. He was obviously wrong about it being a simple smudge.

"Shuush!" Axel covered Roxas' mouth quick and looked around hoping no one heard what the blonde just said. "Not everyone knows about this, only few people. Don't mention this to anyone!" Axel explained. Roxas nodded, still looking at the tattoo, what was Axel thinking when he got it?

"Judging by your expression you want to know what I was thinking when I got it, right?" Roxas once again nodded.

Axel sighed as he took his hand off of Roxas' mouth. "Long story short, it was my twin brother's idea. Worst mistake of my life."

"Does Sephiroth know?" Roxas inquired. He didn't think his boss would accept this.

"Yeah, he said that if I want this job I need to cover up the tattoos on each side." Axel huffed; the make-up was a bitch to put on. How do girls do it?

"You have another one- Mmph" Roxas muffled since his mouth was covered, he was being to loud again.

"Promise you won't say a word!" Axel pleaded.

"Mmmmph.." Roxas still couldn't speak!

"Oh, sorry."

Roxas rolled his eyes and smacked Axel's hands away. "Yes, I promise." He got up from the ground since both were still on the floor collecting the papers, even though they already finished. Roxas dust off the dirt that managed to get suck on his pants.

"Thanks, Roxas. Nice meeting you too. I'll chat with you later; need to cover up my tattoo. And I just remembered I have to turn in these files before they chew out my ass!" Axel rose up as well, and rushed off with the papers on his hands stacked orderly.

The blonde chuckled; Axel would be an interesting person to talk too. Roxas was glad he wasn't a serious coworker, otherwise his job would have been boring as hell, and he didn't want that. _I really want to hear the whole story on how Axel got the tattoo_ , Roxas thought as he entered his office.

Once inside the office, Roxas saw that it wasn't too bad, it wasn't too big or too small, it was the right size. There was a dark wooden desk at the end of the office and a plain chair to sit on, and at the edge of the room there was a tall, file storage drawer. There was also a small trash can next to the door that Roxas didn't see when he entered. On top of the desk there was an enormous computer and black telephone. But one thing that bothered Roxas about the office was that it was empty.

Good thing Roxas came prepared for this, having packed a box of his belongings in his car last night. All he had to do was go to his vehicle to retrieve it. He briefly went outside to get the box, it wasn't heavy, luckily for Roxas. So he had no trouble bringing it down and back into his office.

Settling the box on his desk he opened it revealing many picture frames that had old memories from Roxas' past. Wonderful pictures about his college life with his friends, his family and siblings. As he took one by one out and fixed them on his desk, he couldn't help but smiled as he looked upon them. When he got the last picture frame that was resting in the bottom of the box, Roxas frowned as he grabbed it. He forgot about it. It was a picture of him and Sora during high school, both smiling and holding onto each other like best friends. This was the only remaining picture Roxas had of Sora, so he treasured it deeply.

Roxas was debating if he should put it on his desk now, Sora did work in the same building as him. Would it bring trouble? Roxas recalled how Sora didn't seemed too pleased to see him earlier.

The blonde shrugged, if Sora didn't care for Roxas why would he care for some old picture of them. Roxas decided to put the frame on his desk, the picture meant a lot to him, after all.

Just as Roxas set it down Sora entered the office. "Okay, let me show yo-" Sora halted his words as his eyes widened in shock on what he saw on the counter of the desk. A picture of them! Sora's expression quickly turned into anger, but Roxas remain unfazed by it.

"What are you doing putting that picture of us?! Put it away, now! I don't want to see it!" Sora snapped, his voice rising louder as anger course through his veins.

Roxas didn't like the tone Sora spoke to him. He had no right to be mad over a picture, and he certainly wasn't going to listen to Sora. "Well, too bad. This is my office, so I can put whatever I want." Roxas answered back, sternly. He didn't do anything wrong.

"Put it away, or else, Roxas!" Sora warned, but it was more of a threat. Why couldn't Roxas just do as he was told?

Roxas would have been happy when Sora said his name for the first time, but if it wasn't in a furious tone. He never had seen Sora so mad before, and all for a picture. "No. Why can't I have this shown? Are you ashamed that you knew me before, or the fact that you broke off our friendship once you rejected me?"

Bullseye! Sora gritted his teeth and marched forward. Before Roxas knew it Sora snatched the frame from the desk. Roxas gasped, "What are you doing!? Give that back!" He tried to get it back, but failed as Sora blocked him. Quickly rushing behind the desk, both on opposite sides as they glared at one another. "Sora, I'm serious give it back!" Roxas growled, he was beginning to get upset.

Sora didn't listened as he raised the framed so high, confusing Roxas for a moment until he caught on what Sora was about to do. His anger disappearing as Roxas began to panic, "No! Stop!" Roxas shouted, fear hinted on his tone.

Too late. Sora threw the frame onto the ground, the shattering of the glass echoing throughout the office. Roxas rushed behind his desk and saw the mess of the broken glass. Just as Roxas was about to pick up the, now, damaged photo that was released from its protection inside the frame. Sora swooped down to get it before Roxas had a chance too.

"I told you to put it away, or else. But, you didn't listen," Sora fumed, and paced toward the end of the door, going near the trash can.

Roxas sighed a breathed of relief, Sora was just going to throw it away, so it's not a big deal. He can get it out. Suddenly Roxas remembered that every trash can in the building has a shredder on the sides. Oh No!

Roxas' eyes widened in horror. "No, Sora, please! Don't! That's the only picture I have of us! Stop, I'll put it away!" But, he was too late, Sora dumped the photo in the shredder without hesitation. As Roxas heard the machine shredding the picture into bits by bits, Roxas was beyond devastated. His eyes began to get watery, not believing what Sora had just done.

As soon at the machine stopped shredding, Roxas rushed to the trash can as Sora watch him with an unknown expression marked on his face. The blonde open the machine, and tried to get the pieces that was left of it... Maybe he could tape it back.. Maybe.. But it looked impossible, everything was shredded into slices. It would be a miracle if Roxas would even be able to tape it together.

"Why?" Roxas started tearing up; this was a new blow for Sora. This wasn't the same old Sora he knew back then, no, he was colder. It reminded Roxas of Riku. "What happened to you?! You're not the Sora I remember... you're different." A few tears managed to slip down his cheeks as he tried wiping them away.

Sora didn't respond and left with an expression that Roxas had never seen him with before.

* * *

As most the day passed, Roxas was finally done with his first day of work, it wasn't hard. All he had to do was get used to stacks of paper being thrown on his desk as he typed everything into the system. Luckily, Axel helped him with getting started, since Roxas hadn't seen Sora since the photo incident. Although, Roxas got the feeling he was being avoid, and he was pretty sure Sora asked Axel to help him in his place.

Roxas wanted to ask Axel if Sora put him up to it, but in the end he couldn't. Axel started happily chatting with him about getting to know Roxas, so they practically bonded the whole day.

The blonde was ready to go home, today was a long and tiring day for him. All Roxas wanted to do was take a warm bath and lay on his big, comfy bed. Also he wanted to see if he could tape back the shredded picture; it was a precious photo for Roxas, after all. He had the shredded pieces in a suitcase that Axel gladly lend him, since he needed to take papers home to read information.

As Roxas started walking out of his office and heading into the elevator. He clicked the button for the doors to open, once it did he entered. When it began to close someone quickly rushed in, revealing none other than Sora, who entered in happily. But once Sora saw Roxas he frowned, and tried to leave but the elevator's door had closed before he can go.

That stung Roxas, Sora was indeed trying to avoid him. Sora more than likely asked Axel to help Roxas then. This avoidance was like high school all over again..

Silence roamed the elevator as none of them spoke. Roxas so desperately wanted to say something but he couldn't, unable to think of anything to say. He was hoping Sora would apologize for what he did earlier.

Suddenly Sora's phone ranged, but when he saw that it was an unknown numbered he hesitated to answer. "Hello?" Sora answered, wondering who it was. Then he smiled recognizing the voice automatically. "Hey, Riku! I'm on my way home already. You must be working since I didn't recognize the number. Are you almost done?" Sora was happy just hearing Riku's voice.

Then Sora frowned. "Again.. You been working late lately, Ku. I miss you being home with me." Roxas heard the sadness in Sora's voice, and he didn't want to hear this. Roxas still loved Sora, this was too painful.

"Alright… Love you too, bye." Sora sighed as he hung up, his smiled had faded after hearing that Riku will be working late.

The elevator that finally opened giving Roxas the chance to bolt out of there first. Thank goodness. Roxas couldn't be stuck with Sora in the elevator any longer.

Going outside he saw that it was total darkness; the sun had gone down a long time ago. _What time is it?_ Roxas wondered. He walked to the spot where he parked his car, Roxas was relieved that he can finally go back to his apartment.

Taking out the keys that were in his pockets, he happily put the right key in the car door. When he tried turning the key, but it wouldn't allow him. It got stuck. Roxas took the key out and position it back into the lock slot to turn it. But the damn key wouldn't let him! It was stuck! Roxas' eyebrow twitched in anger and turned the key with all his strength. Big mistake...

**_Crack!_ **

The key broke apart easily; most of the metal key was jammed in the car door, and left Roxas with nothing but the rubbery end of the key. "You got to be fucking kidding me!" Roxas cussed angrily. He threw away what was left over of the key to the outside of the car. Great, he was stuck there now.

"Might as well walk home then," Roxas muttered out loud to himself.

He began to walk away from the parking lot and headed into a sidewalk. He could try to walk back home, but it would at least take him a hour to get there even if its blocks away, since there's no buses or subways at this time. That would have brought him home less than ten minutes, but everything was close. It was already late after all. Roxas assumed it was around eleven since everything is close.

Why did his key have to break today? Of all the time Roxas had the car which was for a whole year, it decided to break today. Roxas made a mental note to throw away the metal leftover of the key that was still jammed in the car door. It wasn't a big deal all he needed was tweezers to pull it out, and he had spare keys that were in his apartment. So Roxas had no need to worry, his car would be safe in the building's parking lot.

After a couple of minutes of walking in an empty street, Roxas couldn't help but get goosebumps. He heard cats screeching and loud music being played in random apartments as he passed by a building. A few strangers being in an ally, who god knows what they're doing?! The strangers noticed Roxas as he passed by them, giving the blonde a killer glare.

Roxas didn't think twice as he took off running in full speed to get away from the strangers. For all Roxas knew they could be muggers, killers, or something! Roxas didn't want to stay and find out what they were going do if he was caught.

As soon as Roxas was in a safe area away from the crazy strangers, he slowed down. Roxas ran so fast that he began panting out of breath and his heart pumping rapidly. He weakly smiled as he now can calmly walk in normal pace. Then randomly a black Challenger was following him in a steady pace, passing Roxas before the mysterious vehicle reversed back slowly.

Roxas gulped, afraid of being kidnapped, or worst...

What the hell was wrong with these people?! Roxas was just trying to get home safe and sound. How he wished his key hadn't broke apart so none of this were to happen. As Roxas was about to once again make a run for it again. He stopped as the mysterious car window lowered down, revealing the last person Roxas would ever thought to see tonight

Sora...


End file.
